


Swimming Lessons

by mewringo13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, cheeky Link, swimming lessons, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: Kyoki asked me: "Link and Sidon teaching Zelda how to swim. Because she missed learning it. :3"This turned out much longer than I expected, but I hope you like it~





	Swimming Lessons

“Whaddya mean you don’t know how to swim?” Link asked when he dove into the river below.

 

“I mean that I was never taught how to swim, since I was cooped up in the castle all the time!” Zelda shouted back down to him. Of course he wasn’t going to remember that fact since he lost his memories upon reviving with the Shrine of Resurrection.

 

“But I thought you went to Zora’s domain to have Mipha teach you!”

 

“It was just a ruse so I could get out of the castle for some time to myself...”

 

Link sighed, “You need to swim to get over to the other sides of most of the rivers, Zelda…” it didn’t surprise him at all that it happened that way. He regained fragments of his memories, but it highlighted even more holes of his life. But that wasn’t important right now.

 

But then a lightbulb flashed in his mind.

 

“Why don’t we pay a visit to Zora’s Domain? I think there’s somebody that could be a great teacher.”

 

“And whom might I ask is that?” she inquired.

 

“You’ll see soon enough~” Link hummed. The person he had in mind was Mipha’s younger brother, Prince Sidon. He was the type of person that was brimming with enthusiasm and confidence no matter what he did. Link often sought out his advice while on his travels. Sometimes passing through the Domain to say hello to his ally.

 

They went on horseback as they travelled past the Dueling Peaks, through Kakariko Village, and into the Lanaryu region of the kingdom. As soon as they saw the luminous stone masonry lighting up the pathway, the Domain wasn’t too far ahead. A few bridges of smooth pavement to cross and they would be there in no time at all. 

 

 

* * *

As soon as they made it to the great bridge that connected the Domain to the land surrounding it, Zelda knew exactly what was going on.

 

“It’s Sidon, huh?”

 

“Don’t worry, he’s grown up. He’s probably one that would be the best choice to teach you how to swim.”

 

Zelda rolled her eyes at him. She didn’t need to know how to swim, this plot of his was meaningless to her. Link took her hand and let her further into the domain.

When they reached the Royal chambers inside, they were greeted by King Dorephan and Prince Sidon.

 

“Might I ask- what brings you two here?” the shark prince quizzically asked them as they stood on the platform in the center of the room.

 

“Well, Zelda here doesn’t know how to swim. Would you be up for the challenge of being her teacher?”

 

“It would be my honor, Link.”

 

“Well I am in your capable hands, Sidon,” she said, soon after changing her mind about having a Zora instructor. Even though he loomed over them by several feet, he was far more gentlemanly than Link was.

 

 

* * *

That morning they started on their swimming lessons in the resting pools underneath the throne room. The water was still and not too deep for a beginner. 

 

Zelda was dressed in her bathing suit and her hair was pulled into a tight braid, much to Link’s amusement. Her usual attire barely showed any skin, so this was a rare sight to see. He took a seat on some railing near the pools, as it was his duty to be ever vigilant of her safety.

 

“Alright, Princess, I want you to put your face down in the water and blow some bubbles for starters,” Sidon began. At first she questioned why she needed to do it, but blew into the water anyways. “Good, good! Now grip the edge of the pool and practice your kicking.”

 

They spent most of the day in and out of the water. By the time the sun began to set, Zelda was able to swim on her own to the other side of the pool.

 

“You are improving wonderfully Princess, if I do say so myself,” Sidon hummed proudly of his instruction. 

 

Link was starting to nod off in boredom, so Zelda whispered something into Sidon’s ear. A mischievous smile spread over his face, as he shot a wave of water to the sleepyhead sitting at the edge of the pools. The knight was soaked through to his core as he snapped awake from his brief nap.

 

“What was that for?” he asked the other two wading in the pool.

 

“Stop sleeping and join us!” Zelda giggled at the sour look on his face. His face soon softened as he pulled off his sopping wet tunic, and stripped down to his britches as they worked as good as any swimming trunks.

 

Link dove off of the edge and landed into the still waters without disturbing it too much. That evening they spent having a water fight, splashing wave after wave of water on each other. 


End file.
